yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:7pt/(long) for the last heCKing time,,
i'm so tired of telling people on kissanime that yoi isn't a shounen-ai oh my god hgfdsdfghjk // me: shounen-ai implies it's merely bl made for fujoshis,,. yuri and viktor's relationship is so much deeper than that,,..,. kid: um... no.... thats not what shounen-ai is.... if you knew the history behind the term you'd understand. shounen-ai: romance between boys. in fact this term started out describing stories depicting close friendships and light romances between boys and is now simply used by western anime fans to refer to non-explicit depictions of gay romance, often involving deeper connections and feelings. See Doukyuusei. BL (boys love): in the japanese fanbase, this describes anything from shounen-ai to yaoi i believe (from what ive gathered sorry if this is incorrect). with western fans, its usually synonymous with yaoi. gay fanservice: just fanservice (see Free!), targeted towards fujoshi to keep them interested, but just enough to keep things ambiguous (aka no one is canonically gay or in a relationship. see also Queerbaiting) yaoi: gay porn targeted towards girls/fujoshi with no other real purpose. sometimes things can be shounen-ai AND yaoi though, which basically means you have the romance stuff and some explicitness. keep in mind, any one of these genres (mostly yaoi/BL and shounen-ai since fanservice isnt really a genre) can be coupled with other genres (like how yuri on ice is sports but also shounen-ai lol) me: is it really so impossible to have a gay couple in an anime without it being labelled as shounen-ai? you've completely missed my point. all you did was explain the meanings of these terms, and said nothing about why yuri on ice should be classified as a shounen-ai. fyi, i know perfectly well what shounen-ai means, but it's meaning has changed in recent times. labelling yuri on ice as shounen-ai would be like assuming that every gay couple on earth is from a gay porno. yoi has broken so many stereotypes in anime and it hurts us in the lgbt community to label yoi as something marketed towards fujoshis. why should yuri on ice be treated like this? why can you not accept that an anime can have two men in a relationship? by calling yuri on ice a shounen-ai / yaoi is telling people that queer couples should be fetishized in order to be valid. marketing the anime without a shounen-ai tag shows the writers are rejecting the idea that a queer male couple can only exist for the consumption of a straight (female) audience. kid: '''Just because some people fetishize queer couples doesn't make this anime any less Shounen-ai. A huge group of people can fetishize mechas, but that doesn't change the fact that Gundam is from the mech genre even though its not about romance between machines. You know the definition of shounen-ai. Romance + Boys. Yuri on Ice so far appears to be telling the story, not only of a timid skater gaining confidence, but of a sweet and gentle romance between the two main protagonists. That is why it should be classified as a shounen-ai anime. Romance + Boys = Shounen-Ai. It isn't Shounen-Ai = Tag for straight people to fap to (Though some may see it as such, just like someone could fetishize sports players and see the sports tag as something to fap to). Yaoi is what I believe you are referring to and specifically yaio manga as that is mostly gay porn. Shounen-ai is full of sweeter romances like Nabari no Ou, Silver Diamond, and No. 7. '''me: shounen-ai,,, is literally the fetishisation of queer couples. you say that people can fetishise mechas, even though gundam isn't love between machines. sure. but shounen-ai as a genre is made for the enjoyment of women. "shounen-ai was used to describe a new genre of shoujo manga, primarily produced by the Year 24 Group of women authors, about beautiful boys in love.". see that? a New Genre of Shoujo Manga. "Just because some people fetishize queer couples doesn't make this anime any less Shounen-ai." but the thing is, the entire idea of shounen-ai is based off the fetishisation of gay couple for a female audience. yuri on ice,, is not?? it's two men portrayed in a healthy, natural relationship. gay =/= shounen-ai why does an anime with a same-sex relationship NEED to be classified as shounen-ai??? Category:Blog posts